


Silent Night

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Silent Night Pt. 3/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, some angst

Pairings: Trio (Ron, Harry, and Hermione)

Rating: PG at the worst…

Summary: Day Three of the Advent Challenge-> Hermione and Harry share a different view of Christmas with Ron

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

“So…where are we going again?” Ron whispered softly as he followed his two best friends down a snow covered street in a small suburb of London. He glanced around, noting the old buildings that were hidden under the new white blanket and the lit lamps that guided them along with their warm light.

 

“Saint Ignatius Catholic Church, Ron. It’s where I went every Christmas with my family,” Hermione repeated with a soft smile as she tugged on his hand, bringing his attention back to her. “I wanted us to go to it…for reflection.”

 

“Reflection on what?” Ron asked in confusion as they came before an aged, yet sturdy brick building that held a weathered cross on its steeple. He noted the colored glass windows and cocked an eyebrow as he looked over at his best friends.

 

Harry gazed blankly up at the church before looking down and shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. He didn’t respond like he used to for even the simple joys of life, too broken with his godfather’s death. Hermione and Ron had almost given up on their plots of bringing him any happiness, but they didn’t stop trying as much as possible.

 

Hermione smiled up at the church before leading the way in, sighing happily as the warmth welcomed them along with the gentle smell of incense and old tapestries. She bowed her head, as did Harry, as they went down the aisle, respectful of the holy air that they were entering. Ron folded his hands respectfully before him, not sure on what to do, but fascinated with the old Muggle church. He watched as they sat down in a pew three from the front and followed suit before looking up at the front. He noticed the gold gilded statues, the marble altar, and glittering candles that graced the front, centering on a man hanging from the cross. “Who’s that?” he whispered in a hushed tone, feeling that it was necessary.

 

“That’s Jesus Christ, the Christian Lord and Savior,” Hermione whispered back as she leaned forward to see him from around Harry. She smiled as she looked forward. “He sacrificed himself to save us in the afterlife,” she added before looking at Ron again.

 

“Why did he do that?” Ron asked in confusion, and then looked at Harry as he snorted quietly.

 

“He did it because, to him, it was the right thing to do. He was God’s son, according to what the Bible says,” Harry mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his lap sadly. “He was born as a Man to save us all…he gave his life when others didn’t believe in him.”

 

“Harry…” Hermione sighed quietly and an uncomfortable silence fell over the three as they either looked around or stared at a specific spot, lost in their own thoughts.

 

But, softly, a song began to float around the church, filling them with wonder as the soft melody soothed their hearts. “I wonder…as I wander…out under the sky. How Jesus the Savior…did come for to die. For poor, ornery people…like you and like I. I wonder as I wander…out under the sky.”

 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at Harry as they heard a soft sniffle. They saw him looking up at the ceiling, a single tear rolling down his face as the song continued around them, filling their hearts.

 

“When Mary birthed Jesus, 'twas in a cow’s stall…With wise men and farmers and shepherds and all. But high from God's heaven…a star's light did fall…And the promise of ages…It did then recall. If Jesus had wanted for any wee thing…A star in the sky, or a bird on the wing…Or all of God's angels in heaven to sing…He surely could have had it…for He was the King!”

 

“He gave himself…to save us all. Will…will I be like that?” Harry whispered tearfully, shaking as they wrapped their arms around his body.

 

“No, Harry…you will live and save us, but you’ll have us with you,” Hermione whispered softly as she laid her head on his shoulder, mirrored by Ron.

 

Harry turned his gaze to them, tears shimmering in his eyes along with the first glint of hope that they had seen since Sirius had died. “You’ll…be with me? But…but Voldemort…”

 

“Had best count his days, mate. Together…we make the best team ever,” Ron reminded his friend with a grin. “All of us together will defeat V-Voldemort and then…and then we can live our lives.”

 

“Together,” Hermione added, beaming warmly at them both, her smile widening as Harry wrapped his arms around them.

 

“Together…forever,” Harry whispered tearfully as he hugged them close, placing his head on theirs as his tears slipped free. Silence fell over the three once more in the warmly glowing church, but it was a comfortable and hope filled silence now.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
